hp_ourgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Stella Weasley
"Ask Kailey. Her Version Of The Story Is Always Better."-Stella on Kailey Potter Stella Eloise Weasley (b. 1 May) was a full-blood wizard and she was one of two daughters, out of eight children of Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley (née Prewett). She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Gryffindor house. Biography Early life Stella spent most of her childhood playing with her siblings until she couldn't stand them anymore. Often, when she would become sick of her siblings due to small confining rooms of the burrow she would go running. Instead of sorting out problems with her siblings she would run and run until she wasn't thinking anymore- then when she found a spot fitting to her mood she would stop and lay down on the ground, gazing up at the sky. When she finally felt better she would return home, at first her mother questioned the routine and then shrugged it off. This essentially is where Stella's talent to avoid any responsibilities and ignore all her problems came from - as she was never forced too. Also, her tendency to become violent when frustrated arose from the act too. (eg. Kicking walls, making fists) She's always dealt with any issue or frustration by ignoring it. And, while often frustrated by her siblings she always held them in high regard. Hogwarts Years Stella Weasley's best friend is Kailey Potter- and while Kailey's considered Hogwart's Queen Bee, Stella would most likely be considered Hogwarts Sweetheart. She doesn't try very hard either, Kailey knows it too. This fact often leads to fights between the two, the length if the hiatus it puts on their friendship varies. Kailey often feels threatened by Stella, and knows if Stella were to apply her self she could easily take Kailey's Place. Stella never will try very hard though, naturally she possesses a certain type of grace that makes people like her - even when she infuriates them. She's perfectly fine with just being the girl that everyone likes to talk too, she loves people. Even more, she loves talking to them and gaining their admiration- she just has that effect on people. While often a subject on Gossip Witch, nothing too incriminating has ever arose. Most would rather gain her affections than destroy her.When depressed, she often turned to Alchol - this was often during times when she fought with Kailey but she never did anything stupid. Infact, Aiden normally was able to fix their fights before they got to this point which is why their friendship works so well. In School, Stella was a natural at Charms. It was the only grade that ever impressed her parents. She never tried very hard in her classes, she would rarely pick up a book. She was perfectly content with not trying and achieving average grades. Her grades almost never matched her siblings who did fairly well in school. Which is another reason she never tried at all, the only thing she has probably ever tried in is looking after others. Because of the environment she grew up in, she was used to her personality blending into the background before she went off to school the only reason she stood out to anyone from her family was because of her blonde, not orange hair. Romantically, Stella's oblivious. She's had a few boyfriends, but none of them lasted very long mostly due to her own insecurities. Anytime someone expressed interest she would blatantly ignore the conversation, her motto in any area of the world was to avoid any type of unwanted feeling or risk. While she has been romantically involved with Aiden off and on, they never made anything official which was basically her own doing.